Funny Bleach Episode 33
by RukiaLady94
Summary: They thought they escaped from their number one true nightmare, but they were wrong...


Funny Bleach Episode 33: Rangiku`s Gigai

Today is another great day. Like always.

*Rangiku is sitting on the couch reading her magazines. And this time everyone is sipping tea. Lmao*  
*Rukia* You know something, Renji?  
*Renji sips tea* What is it, dear?  
*Rukia* There`s nothing like sipping a hot cup of tea in the morning. Lol.  
*Nemu* Yeah, It`s great. *Sips tea*  
*Yoruichi* I love tea. *Smiles happily*  
*Soifon is sitting next to Chad and is also sipping tea* It`s really good.  
*Chad* And relaxing. *Sips*  
*Rangiku* You guys and your tea. Lol.  
*Ichigo* I`d rather have coffee.  
*Renji raises his tea cup* Tea is better.  
*Rangiku`s phone starts ringing*  
*Rangiku* Hm? I wonder who that could be. *Picks up phone and anwsers* Hello?....WHAT?! Y-you are? That`s...great. *Says it with a lot of anger* When?...Really? Okay bye. *Hangs up* *Thinks to herself* We are so dead. So very very dead.  
*Everyone`s sipping tea*  
*Rukia* Who was it and why is your face like that? *Sips tea*  
*Rangiku* We got 5 minutes to pack our bags and get tha hell outta here. Move it!  
*Renji* Why? *Sips tea*  
*Rangiku* MY GIGAI IS COMING!  
*Everyone spits out tea*  
*Soifon* Make that 1 minute cuz i`m outta here.  
*Everyone starts running to get their bags*  
*Rukia screams* WAIT!  
*Everyone stops*  
*Yoruichi* What is it, Rukia?  
*Rukia* Guys, this is Rangiku`s Gigai we`re talking about here. There`s no need to pack, just leave your stuff and get tha hell outta here!  
*Nemu* Good idea.  
*Ichigo* Lets run for our lives!  
*Everyone runs to the door and see Rangiku`s Gigai walking inside* FUCK!  
*Soifon* This is it. We`re done for.  
*Rangiku* We are soooooo dead.  
*Rangiku`s Gigai* Hiii everybody. Were you all rushing to see me? *Smiles*  
*Yoruichi* Actually, to run away.  
*Rukia* Shh!  
*Gigai* RUKIA! *Runs towards her with open arms*  
*Rukia* Oh crap. *Runs* I want my mommy!  
*Gigai grabs her and hugs her tight like she wants to squish her* Oh, my dear little Rukia. You look cute as always. How you been?  
*Rukia is turning blue* Running...out of...air.  
*Gigai* Do you need CPR?  
*Rukia* Noo! No no. Lol. I`m fine.  
*Rangiku* So good to see my Gigai...again.  
*Gigai* It`s so great to see you guys again. *Sees Chad* Hey you. You`ve gotten a lot bigger than when i last saw you. *Smiles at him and leans on him*  
*Soifon* Back off, he`s mine. *Smiles*  
*Gigai* He is? Lucky.  
*Soifon* Excuse me?  
*Gigai* Oh nothing. I just didn`t think you were his type.*Turns around and see Renji*  
*Soifon* You little.  
*Chad* Take it easy, Soifon. *Holds her*  
*Gigai* Hi Renji. *Smiles and winks at him*  
*Rukia* Oooh no no no. He`s mine, actually.  
*Gigai* Why are all the hot guys here taken?  
*Ichigo* Ahem!  
*Gigai* Hi Ichigo. I didn`t see you there.  
*Ichigo* Yeah, yeah, whatever. *Turns around while crossing arms*  
*Byakuya walks in* Why do i see two Rangikus?  
*Gigai* Byakuya. Yay! *Runs towards him*  
*Byakuya* I guess i don`t need any prove to know that she`s Rangiku`s Gigai. *Stops her with one finger* Don`t get too close now. We can just shake hands. Or better yet, not touch at all.  
*Gigai* Okie dokie. *Shakes his hand*  
*Byakuya* I said we can also not touch eatchother. *Backs a few steps away from her* Soo why are you here?  
*Rangiku* Yeah, why are you here? *Puts hands on waste*  
*Gigai* I missed you all soo much so i decided to stay here just like old times.  
*Rangiku whispers* What do you mean you 'decided.  
*Rukia* That`s nice... Hang on, you`re planning on staying here?  
*Gigai* Yup. Isn`t it wonderfull? *Gigles*  
*Yoruichi* Shit! Oops, did i say that out loud?  
*Nemu* Pretty much. And are you serious, Gigai?  
*Gigai* Yup.  
*Soifon* That`s great. We`re all gonna die and this time from naughtyness.  
*Chad* Lets hope she didn`t hear that. Lol.  
*Byakuya* Well, in that case i`ll stay in the Kuchiki Manor untill you leave.  
*Gigai* I`ll stay here forever. Lol.  
*Byakuya* So long, people. Rukia, you`re welcome to stay at the Kuchiki Manor for as long as you want.  
*Renji* Me too?  
*Byakuya* No. *Walks out*  
*Rukia* At least i got a place to hide now.  
*Yammamoto walks in and sees two Rangikus* I think i`m getting too old for this. *Facepalm*  
*Yoruichi* I hate to say this, but you`re not.  
*Yamma* What are you talking about, i`m seeing two Rangikus.  
*Nemu* We all are.  
*Yamma starts to smile*  
*Rukia* Why are you smiling?  
*Yamma* I`m not old. My mind isn`t playing tricks on me. Yay! I`m not too old after all. Haha. ...wait a minute. Two Rangikus? No, that`s not possible. That`s not.  
*Gigai waves at him* Hi Yammy. I`m back. *Gigles* Did you miss my sexy body?  
*Yamma* Rangiku`s Gigai?! NOOOOOOOOOO! That can`t be. *Runs away screaming like a crazy lunatic*  
*Gigai* Lmao.  
*Rangiku* Something tells me he`s gonna keep doing that everytime he sees her.  
*Renji* No doubt.  
*They all stare at Rangiku`s Gigai and also run out screaming*  
*Gigai* This is gonna be fun. Lol.  
Now that Rangiku`s Gigai is back, things are gonna get even more interessting. Not to mention fun.  
The End. 


End file.
